


Manchas Permanentes (Jujutsu Kaisen AU)

by Kushiro



Category: Lumine (Webcomic), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Interracial Relationship, Racism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushiro/pseuds/Kushiro
Summary: Iori Utahime aceptó este trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces –era eso o morir de hambre en un callejón– sin embargo nadie se lo advirtió: Su jefe, Gojo Satoru, es el hombre más insoportable, infantil y narcicista que ha conocido.Una relación de jefe y subordinado, donde aquella que se somete tiene algunos cuantos secretos de los que no hablará.•○•●•○•●•○•¡Buenas! Soy nueva en esta plataforma, realmente me gusta mucho Jujutsu Kaisen y este es un intento para ver si les gusta. Este trabajo está basado en el universo del WebCómic Lumine, mas no tendrá spoilers de la historia. Tampoco he leído el manga de JJK, por lo que pido respeto en los comentarios.◇No soy dueña de Jujutsu Kaisen ni de Lumine.◇Historia escrita por pura diversión y disfrute de la actividad, sin fines de lucro.¡Muchísimas gracias!
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Iori Utahime
Kudos: 8





	Manchas Permanentes (Jujutsu Kaisen AU)

—U-ta-hi-me. 

Aquella que poseía tal nombre cerró los ojos molesta.

—Oye... ¡Vamos, no me ignores!

Tenía que continuar con sus labores, realizar cada tarea como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, los errores no serán tolerados y le quedó completamente claro en el instante que aceptó someterse ante las demandas de los Gojo. En específico, del temido y muy molesto Gojo Satoru.

Le habían dicho que este hombre era de temer, un brujo con capacidades mágicas simplemente divinas. Que poseía el poder de acabar con ciudades enteras si tan sólo lo desease. Los rumores muchas veces exageraban en gran medida diversas cosas, eso era algo que Iori sabía perfectamente, mas la idea de estar en la residencia Gojo frente al brujo vivo más poderoso existente en toda la nación podía -aunque su orgullo se lo negara- llegar a intimidarla. Bueno, quizás era un poco muy terca como para dar obediencia absoluta, pero, en caso de ser verídicas las historias, prefería mantenerse a raya. 

Sin embargo, solo bastó su entrevista para percatarse que este tipo era un narcisista idiota que no es capaz de aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Enserio, ¿por qué nadie le advirtió sobre esto? 

—¿Desea algo, Gojo-sama? —contestó, inclinando su cabeza en forma sumisa. Por mucho que le desagradara su nuevo jefe, el salario era demasiado bueno como para declinar la oferta. 

—¡Pues claro! Déjame preguntarte algo, Utahime. —dijo animado y con un ligero toque de picardía—. ¿Por qué ocultas tus orejas? —y, repentinamente, se acercó al rostro de la fémina.

—¡¿Es que este tipo no conoce el espacio personal?! —pensó alejándose, aumentando el espacio que tanto necesitaba—. No hay ninguna razón para ello, Gojo-sama. 

—Ah, ¿enserio? Entonces, supongo que no te importará que haga esto.

La duda y curiosidad invadieron por una fracción de segundo a la mujer de cabello oscuro. Entonces, con el toque de su mano al costado de su cabeza, Satoru reveló un par de esponjosas y finas orejas de perro, el albino sonrió ante la vista de la pequeña chica, cuya expresión se volvió vergüenza y molestia absolutas. 

—Así esta mejor. —declaró risueño.

—¡¿P-P-Perdón?! ¡¿Acaba de revelar mis...?! ¡¿Por qué usted...?! —empezó a despotricar, ¡definitivamente había cruzado el límite! Los tonos rojizos tiñeron sus mejillas, su ceño se frunció con aún más fuerza. Cubrió las recién reveladas orejas con sus manos, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar ahora que tenía a este brujo mirándola con burla, ah, y que también era su jefe. Se mantuvo cabizbaja.

—Relájate Utahime, ¡son sólo orejas! Además, te ves adorable. —remató, con claras intenciones de molestar aún más a la mujer-perro—. Ah, y para evitar que las ocultes de nuevo, te ordeno a mostrarlas tal y como son.

—¿Le parece adorable esto? —espetó, levantó su rostro ya resignada a los recientes hechos y entonces, aunque Iori no lo notase por las gafas de sol del hombre, sus pupilas se dilataron—. Da igual... ahora sí que me van a desechar.

Una marca oscura e irregular manchaba su rostro, mostrándose ante todo como un accesorio reluciente, aunque se podría decir que era más repugnante. Sí, Utahime, con el pasar de los años, se acostumbró a la deformación de lo natural a lo hórrido, cientos de personas eran incapaces de ocultar el asco al ver aquella cicatriz tan enorme: lástima ante lo grotesco, esa clase de mirada era la única que conocía desde hacía años. 

—Si me disculpa, Gojo-sama, me retiro a continuar con mis labores. 

Estaba huyendo. Puede que fuese cobarde de su parte no enfrentar la realidad a la que estaba condenada, ¿pero quién lo haría? Hacía tan sólo un par de años las reglas del mundo le dejaron en claro que, ahora que era mayor de edad, nada ni nadie tenía la obligación de ayudarla y cuidarla -tampoco es como si su infancia hubiese sido despreocupada en su totalidad- y precisamente por ello, cuando aquel accidente le manchó sus delicadas facciones, supo que tenía que haber un cambio. Las críticas hacia su apariencia tardaron poco en aparecer: No sólo era una mujer-perro bastante desaliñada a comparación de gran parte de la sociedad, sino que además una cicatriz le gritaba al mundo su debilidad, que era incapaz de huir sin antes salir severamente lastimada. ¿Una mujer-perro incapaz de defenderse? Nadie en su sano juicio querría eso y fue este mismo razonamiento el que obligó a una joven Utahime de 21 años a comprar hechizos capaces de ocultar todo lo que la relacionara con los hombres-perro. Escondió su aroma de otras criaturas, con tal que no la detectaran; ocultó sus orejas y cola, las que no se podían ocultar en su forma humana sin medios mágicos; y, por último, encubrió la espantosa impresión de su cara. Con ello, pasó a ser una falsa humana, las miradas ya no la tildaban de escoria, la gente no temía acercarse a ella y preguntarle sobre temas banales como una dirección o recomendaciones turísticas. Humanos, hombres-perro y brujos la aceptaron nuevamente, le dieron un lugar al cual pertenecer.

...y ahora Gojo Satoru lo desveló todo con tal sólo un leve roce.

Un brujo. Eso es lo que él era. Probablemente detectó el hechizo que estaba usando, ¿pero acaso eso le daba el derecho a deshacerlo sin más? Iori Utahime se negaba en rotundo a dar un sí por respuesta. Él no tenía, no debía haber hecho eso; y estaba furiosa por ser incapaz de decir algo.

Tan sólo hizo lo que su instinto le obligó: Huir. Sus orejas estaban caídas y su cola se agitaba, ¿por qué no podía controlarlo?

Sin siquiera volver a mirar al hombre tras ella, se alejó a pasos presurosos y con poca delicadeza.  
  
Era cuestión de tiempo que la llamasen con tal de echarla de los terrenos de los Gojo. Una mujer-perro enmarcada no les serviría, no en su actual estado. Pese a todo, su pecho ardía, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto? "Ocultarte del mundo." Respondió su conciencia. 

—Ya... no quiero más.

[...]

Muchos pensarían en la situación de la joven Iori Utahime, ¿pero cómo empezar? Su mundo, aquel sobre el cual se somete ante sus rígidas reglas, está fragmentado: Humanos, Brujos y Hombres-perro. Se desconoce el cuándo, el cómo y el porqué de esto: Humanos hábiles en el uso de energía extraña, desconocida en algún punto de la historia, aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a usar lo que tenían con diversos fines, fuesen justificados o no, malévolos o bondadosos, someter o ayudar, ningún mortal en su sano juicio cuestionaría su accionar, se les empezaron a llamar Brujos. Por otro lado, arriba en las montañas boscosas, en medio de inmensas planicies y praderas, singulares características marcaron a lo que, en principio, se creían humanos: orejas y cola peludas, sensibles al resto del mundo, similares a la de ciertos cánidos. Cambiantes de forma entre la humana y la canina, con instintos de pelea y casa innatos en la sangre que recorría sus venas. Fueron conocidos como Hombres-perro.

El balance de las naciones fue dado a partir de sus poblaciones de estas dos razas, pero siendo más hábiles y polifacéticos los usuarios de magia, los Hombres-perro quedaron relegados a puestos inferiores a sus contrapartes. Las luchas a abundaron, ataques callejeros contra todo y todos eran cosa del día a día, y aquellos que sufrían de la derrota muchas veces eran marcados con ello. El orgullo de un ser cánido era su capacidad de pelea, su fuerza bruta, y los más débiles no tenían cabida en ello. Los más fuertes se aliaban con los Brujos, los endebles guardaban rencor como marginados de su especie.

Iori Utahime vivía en un mundo así, y su marca demostraba la escoria que era.

[...]

Tras la reacción -algo exagerada según Satoru- de la fémina hacía poco tiempo contratada, el hombre se quedó en su oficina, extrañado por no tener noticias de Iori tras el pasar de las horas, ¿tanto le había molestado que anulara el encantamiento? 

—Pero no es como si hubiese hecho algo malo. —se respondió a sí mismo, observando el techo mientras continuaba con sus conjeturas sobre el porqué del comportamiento de la mujer—. ¿Verdad que no, Nanami?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando. —dijo con voz gruesa el rubio—. Pero te aseguro que lo que sea que hayas hecho acabó por molestar a alguien. Y por ello, eres culpable. —la fría mirada de Kento se dirigía a los libros que ordenaba en el enorme estante frente a él, Gojo suspiró ante la respuesta de su amigo y asistente.

—Nanami~, ¿entonces qué hago? Creo que ella se molestó muchísimo. —consultó en tono de falsa desespeeación.

—Iori-san no es de esas personas que pierden los estribos fácilmente, trabajar estas semanas con ella me lo ha demostrado. —con el correr de sus palabras, el hombre siguió ubicando los libros en su posesión de forma milimétrica—. Ahora bien, tú no eres una persona lo suficientemente decente como para saber qué cosas pueden o no alterar a los demás —una muy pequeña risa nerviosa escapó de los labios del brujo—, y, conociéndote, habrás sobrepasado a Iori-san de una u otra forma. Ya es bastante de admirar cómo puede seguir con sus labores teniéndote a tí como jefe.

—Oye, que te estoy pidiendo ayuda, ¿por qué me hechas en cara eso ahora? —se quejó sin intenciones negativas.

—Porque no lograrás nada si te lo dan todo en bandeja de plata, heredero-sama. —replicó junto al sonido del último libro restante guardado en su lugar—. Ahora debo preguntar, ¿qué hiciste como para que incluso Iori-san se enfadase tanto contigo?

—Tan sólo anulé un hechizo visual y aromático que tenía aplicado sobre ella —dijo el albino, cruzando de piernas encima del escritorio—, estaba ocultando que era una mujer-perro. Ah, y también escondía una cicatriz en su rostro.

El hombre más correcto pudo sentir como parte del aire de sus pulmones se escapaba con rapidez, casi provocando una tos por su parte. Conocía a Satoru desde hacía años, ¿y este tipo no había aprendido absolutamente nada sobre su especie? Le sorprendía -y no de grata manera- que fuera incapaz de saber el porqué de la reacción de Utahime. Él había convivido con hombres-perro desde su nacimiento, su familia se encargó de mantenerlo siempre vigilado con tal de que nadie del exterior se atreviese a aprovecharse de sus enormes poderes como brujo; por tanto, era imposible que desconociese el qué de todo.

—Las cicatrices no son algo de lo que enorgullecerse en nuestra raza. —Nanami miró a su amigo mover los brazos desde la parte trasera de su cabeza a su vientre—. Por la otra parte, desconozco el porqué de ocultar que es una mujer-perro.

—Ya veo. —el joven adulto se enderezó—. Y yo que pensaba que ella no sabía que tenía un hechizo sobre sí misma, je je.

—Discúlpate con ella si no quieres acabar con el cuádruple de trabajo por el resto del año. —amenazó tomando un montón de archivos aún no clasificados, golpeándolos contra el mesón marrón oscuro—. Sólo para que te enteres, Iori-san ha sido más productiva en este corto tiempo de lo que fuiste tú hace un año.

Gojo Satoru resopló, no esperaba que su rubio amigo lo traicionase para apoyar por completo a la mujer de orbes chocolate.

—Bien... lo haré. 

...o al menos eso quizo hacer durante toda una semana. 

Buscó y buscó por toda su mansión, pero Utahime no se dignaba en aparecer por nada del mundo. Gojo llegó a pensar que la mencionada lo estaba ignorando -cosa que lástimo su ego en una ínfima fracción- y que hacía uso de su audición y olfato para evitar al maestro de estas tierras a cualquier costo. Bien, puede que el brujo no estuviese siendo completamente sincero y enfocado en disculparse, sino que más bien buscaba a su nueva empleada con tal de molestarla para relajar el ambiente un poco.

Y sí, este hombre tan poderoso tenía la convicción de que mofándose de ciertos aspectos de otra persona lograría arreglar y olvidar los hechos del pasado. Gojo Satoru era un inepto en relaciones humanas serias; al tenerlo todo, nunca puso un esfuerzo veraz en conseguir cumplir sus deseos vanales, poseía riquezas, terrenos, gran apariencia y un enorme poder mágico, cualquiera que supiese quién era él se sometería ante sus pies. Sus deseos eran órdenes para el resto de mortales que se relacionaban con él, y fue precisamente este hecho el que provocó que jamás compartiese habitación con alguien a quien considerar su igual, desconocía el cómo formar lazos personales cercanos con un desconocido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las fases que se tenían que atravesar para poder tener a alguien a quien llamar amigo. Eso fue hasta que conoció a Nanami a sus quince años de edad.

Nanami Kento había sido contratado para ser el educador del heredero de la poderosa familia Gojo, todo esto siendo esta persona menor que Satoru, pese a ello, el rubio se tomaba muy enserio sus trabajos y si educar a este narcisista, ególatra e infantil le costaba años, entonces pasaría años junto a él intentando guiarlo por el correcto camino de la decencia humana. La realidad es que Satoru quedó estupefacto ante la existencia de Kento, este chico lo miraba con ojos de desagrado, sin ocultar bajo ninguna clase de velo el hecho de que la actitud del heredero era todo menos correcta. No se llevaron bien, para nada. El albino cada dos por tres se la pasaba buscando las formas más ridículas de sacar a Nanami de sus casillas -y siendo esta persona alguien de carácter recto, el efecto en él era peor-; el joven de orbes cielo no conocía el concepto de orden y limpieza, mucho menos el respeto y la etiqueta que debía reflejar un poderoso brujo como él. 

Siendo justos, ambos tardaron poco más de seis meses en poder hablarse de tú a tú. De vez en cuando Nanami seguía usando los honoríficos -después de todo, seguía siendo alguien contratado-, pero más allá de eso, Satoru escuchaba con atención los dichos y opiniones del más joven. 

Fueron estas circunstancias las que obligaron a Satoru a tomar una postura más obediente ante las palabras de su amigo, de disculparse con Iori, porque ella, diferencia de él, no lo conocía desde hacía mucho. No toleraría tales faltas de respeto hacia su persona, no cuanfo venían de lo que, desde el exterior, se percibía como un adulto con increíbles habilidades mimado desde su concepción.

Y como si fuera un milagro provocado por el mismísimo destino, unos cabellos oscuros aparecieron a unos cuantos metros de él, en una fugaz visión. 

—Te encontré. —pensó el descendiente con una sonrisa—. ¡Utahime!

Con ese llamado, Gojo Satoru supo que la chica estaba ahora a merced suya. 

Y ahora intentaría usar sus escasas habilidades de tomar en serio a la gente para intentar disculparse.

Cosa que quizá no saldría muy bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Este texto fue escrito con muy poca organización, la verdad es que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado. En fin, no estoy segura de si hacerlo una especie de serie o no, dependerá de qué recepción tenga esto.
> 
> ¡Si hablas cualquier otro idioma, no te preocupes y comenta con tu lengua nativa! Por algo existe el traductor jsjs. 
> 
> Como dice en el resúmen, esta historia utiliza el universo de Lumine como base y a los personajes de JJK para este.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!♡


End file.
